naruto the legendary namikaze
by jman1122
Summary: its half done gonna upload it in chunks as soon as my mate finnishes editing so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

short summery of what im gonna upload eventually XD

* * *

Narutos house gets destroyed and he gets knocked out a few days before his 18th birthday and stays at Hinatas house when he comes to he gets called to the hokages office and she tells him about his fathers will in which when he turns 18 he gets everything but due to his house being destroyed he gets it early then when moving in he finds Hinata and her sister Hanabi have to get out of the hyuga compound and forces them to move in Naruto and Hinata become boyfriend and girlfriend and Naruto treats hanabi like his daughter and she treats him like a big brother when Naruto turns 18 a incredibly rare blood line awakens within him which he finds out about due to messing around with friends and it makes him a better copy ninja than Kakashi


	2. Chapter 2

yo whats up screw the punctuation im gonna upload this now so yeah hope you have fun some of the stuff in the begining dosent come in make sense till later on so ill try and get it out as quick as i can um its abit of action but mostly its just me messing around so feel free to tell me what you do and dont like

* * *

"This darkness why is it so dark" "Naruto open you eyes this is not real your having this dream again hurry wake up" Naruto opens his eyes being awoken by the voice of Kurama "what was that about. Morning foxy" Naruto said "its kurama Naruto I have told you time and time again KU-RA-MA" growled Kurama all of a sudden there's a mighty whack at the door "Naruto stop talking to yourself and come to the damn door" boomed a loud voice

"talk to you later Kurama" Naruto whispered he walked to the door and opened it there was standing Sakura Kiba Ino Shikamaru Hinata and Shino and they all had slightly worried looks except for Shino but no one can tell what's on his face "hey guys what are you doing here and what is with the looks" Naruto said quietly

"N-Naruto-kun are you alright?" hinata questioned "yeah Naruto something's up you can tell us" Kiba agreed then "yeah you can tell us" sakura says Naruto smiles

"Thanks guys but nothings wrong just haven't been sleeping well" Naruto says "Naruto maybe you should tell them" Kurama says "be quiet" Naruto snaps then he realises his friends "is what is his name ka-ru errr something giving you trouble "Shikamaru questioned

"Uhhhh yeah" Naruto replied a little to quickly confirming there suspicions "uhh if that's it you guys don't have to stay I got some things to do" he says casually they all say there goodbyes and walk off Naruto slams his door

hinata comes back and knocks on the door Naruto opens the door and yells "what now oh hinata I'm sorry how can I help" "umm Naruto-kun if your not busy later can I come over t-to hang out" hinata asks "sorry but I uhh have some people coming over later and also could you tell everyone to stay away" Naruto said solemnly "o-oh sorry Naruto then I will be going now I will inform them" hinata says apologetically "ok bye" Naruto says hastily he waves her off

Closes the door silently and falls on his knees crying "Naruto there next to no chance that your dream will come true I know it terrifies you but it wont happen"

"thank you Kurama but I cant risk telling them if I don't stay away they will get involved in it they are after m" Naruto cuts his speech short and throws three kunai out his window which hits above the three snoopers heads sakura ino and hinata jump into his room

"How much did you hear" Naruto says quietly "Naruto" ino says as she walked towards him. Looking down Naruto yells "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR" "we heard everything from your side what cant you risk why are you avoiding us we are your friends you can share with us" sakura says calmly

"no I cant that is exactly why I cant share now get out" naruto yells "but naruto" ino says caringly "GET OUT" while this is going on hinata walks into the kitchen makes naruto an instant ramen the walks back out" Ino sakura lets go" hinata says softly sakura goes to argue but realises its useless so they apologize for the intrusion and leave

naruto walks around and checks the perimeter carefully then walks into the kitchen and see the ramen and a note "naruto I'm really sorry I know you said you cant but if you need to talk or some ones shoulder to cry on find me and ill do what I can love hinata"

naruto smiles slightly a tear roles down and lands on his chop sticks after he was sure they were gone naruto cried "why WHY why are they so nice I need them to stay away they are making it so hard they are after me I don't want them to get caught up in this I just don't want them to get hurt it would kill me if one of my precious friends got hurt and it was all my fault" naruto sobs "naruto I know before I would have rather laughed than helped you but now we are friends so here's what we should do"

Just after hinata sakura and ino left "hinata did you plant it" ino whispers hinata gives an almost unnoticeable nod "great now maybe while he's talking to his fox we will find out what's wrong I hate to use such methods but he's pushing us away and we have to know why oh and hinata did you hide the bug well"

"I think so but I dint have much time with making the ramen and leaving the note" says in a shy tone "what ramen and what note" ino questioned "before we left while he was getting angry I slipped into the kitchen and made him some ramen and wrote him a note so he would know we are here for him" Hinata says sheepishly

"but you more than others hinata" ino jokes making hinata go a bright shade of red "n-no I just wanted him to know I'm here for him" she stutters "and I love him a lot" ino says in hinatas voice "what no I dint say that it was ino" hinata said in a panic

"Sure it was" sakura said sarcastically hinata face glows bright red and wobbles a bit "o-oh n-n-n-o i-i-t wa-wa-was-wasnt m-me" Hinata stutters and walks into a power pole and passes out sakura and ino catch her

"I guess we pushed her a little to far lets get her back to the hyuga estate" said sakura as they carried hinata home ino said "when we get her to her house we should go to shikamarus to listen to what's going on with that damn secretive moron friend of ours"

Hinata rouses "huh where are we" she says groggily "oh Hinata your up now your up we can go to shikas place" ino smiled "lets hurry that morons probably going to start talking about it as soon as he finished his ramen and knowing him he's already wolfed it down lets hurry" they all start running to shikamarus house

When they get there as soon as they walk in they hear Shikamaru complaining "man this is troublesome and why do we have to do this at my house" Kiba started "yours is the closest to Narutos place so the"

there's a sudden crackling while kiba was talking "shut up he's saying something" sakura yells they all listen to the transceiver they hear naruto talking to Kurama and they all stand there in shock realising that naruto was being mean and telling them to stay away to try and protect them

when he finished they all stood around it silently hinata finally broke the silence "na-naruto-kun" she said shocked "hey whats" Naruto says then all of a sudden they all jump when they hear yelling on the other side of the bug "kage bunshin Kurama us this guy" naruto yelled "got your back naruto" Kurama yelled back they all feel a huge wave of chakras one is naruto the others is the demon fox

"naruto down" they hear a giant explosion not just over the bug but threw the air "NARUTO" hinata screamed running out followed by everyone they start running towards narutos apartment as they get closer there's another explosion some debris flies past them

They hear a yell "Kurama on your 6" the whole group shows up they see narutos apartment in ruins and him fighting with multiple hundred ninja but there's even more Laying around dead or knocked out on the ground

Shikamaru yells "ino kiba go tell the hokage everyone try to take out as many as you can with out being seen" naruto makes a strange move with his hand and the split second he dose it and gets hit "he's telling us to get far away that's the hand gesture he always did when he was just about get in a massive fight or about to transform so we had at least had a warning" sakura says "well it's a good thing none of us ever listen to him" she continues

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Naruto yells quietly "but we are hear to help you" said shino calmly "god freaking damn it I say to stay away and I know you saw the hand sign Sakura there's nothing you can do so run" Naruto growls

"b-but n-naruto-kun" hinata said softly "no but you cant help me run don't try to help don't look back just run" "naruto" sakura says "THAT'S NOT RUNNING" naruto yelled then poof the clone was undone "hmmm" Shikamaru thought out loud "Pein" he sighs "yeah" Shino agreed "ok lets go" Sakura said wishing it was different "but Hinata keep an eye on him" Shino sighs

They slowly and carefully getting out of the area there was another explosion and the body of the man who seemed like the leader flew next to them the strongest enemy there saw the group

he use a type of paralysis jutsu that due to hinata pushing everyone out of the way then he went to kill hinata naruto used his golden flash technique and got hit in hinatas place he smiled at her blood dripping from the corner of his mouth "you heard dint you" as he flicks the bug at her it bops her forehead she rubs it then realising she can move

"na-naruto-kun" hinata said "don't stand there run" naruto yells as he spins around and the stabs foe he's facing with a paralysis kunai the enemies forces ran away with shouts of "you will regret this" and "this isn't over" the four came back just as a group of jonin and anbu ran over

naruto passed out due to a combination of blood lose using to much chakra and damage to his back from protecting hinata then he was caught by hinata his head held to her chest "naruto-kun wake up please" she can feel his pulse slowing and getting weaker "NARUTO-KUN NO DON'T DIE PLEASE" his pulse getting weaker and weaker "naruto no please I-I love you"

narutos arms hug her waist she cries out in shock "if this is a dream don't wake me" he says "naruto-kun" hinata said with a tear in her eye naruto reached up and wiped it away "you heard me if you got hurt it would kill me" naruto slid up put one hand on Hinatas cheek and kisses her deeply then naruto passes out again just before he losses conciseness hears someone yelling his name Kurama walks over still using the clone as a vessel "we need to get naruto some help" Kurama growls "who-who are you" hinata stutters

"Narutos pet fox "Kurama smirks "we need somewhere to take him" he growls "what's wrong with your place" sakura says Kurama looks back at the rubble that used to be his apartment "oh ok well that sucks" sakura replied "h-he he can stay at my house for awhile " hinata says nervously "ok that should be more than fine" Kurama says with a smile and lifts naruto up on his back "lead the way milady" Kurama chuckles hinata blushes heavily

They all head to the hyuga estate when they get there hinatas father and Neji are waiting "what happened hinata-sama wahhh" neji exclaims "why are there two narutos" he shouts "not naruto" Kurama claims

"Ummm sorry father but I said naruto could stay here for a while he is injured and it's all my fault" hinata says softly "that's ok I'm just happy your alright" said hiashi "he doesn't blame you he would be happy if he died as long as you were fine"

Then neji realized something "if your not naruto who are you can how do you know his thoughts and why do you have the same body"

"I'm the one closest to naruto I have always been here the reason people hated him the demon the nine tails karuma" Kurama said with a smirk "now were can I put this guy" they all look at him with a stunned look " hurry I want to get out of this form its … uncomfortable"

"o-oh yes this way" hinata says leading Kurama to her room they all follow "put him on the bed" hinata says softly "don't worry he would even help now if you needed help watch naruto help hinatas being attacked by someone whose weakness is small toads" everyone looks at Kurama for a second then all of a sudden

"summoning jutsu" naruto says "hi guys what's goin on" says gamakichi naruto falls back to the ground being caught at the last second by hinata and Kurama and they put him back in bed "some one should stay and keep an eye on him" Kurama said stareing at hinata

"I see you really are hmm I will have to talk to him about it hmm this is my first good look at narutos friends" Kurama smirked hanabi walked in to see what was going on "damn narutos a lucky bustard all these beautiful girls around well I mean for humans" Kurama said with a huge grin

"Why there are two narutos and what's with the toad" Hanabi said confused Kurama gave a massive face palm "you explain hinata" said Kurama and he undid the clone they explain and then everybody leaves

Hinata sets up the futon right next to the bed and takes Narutos ragged clothes off and covers him with the blanket then changes into her pyjamas a light pink nightdress that reaches a bit below her waist and matching panties before she goes to bed she puts a glass of water and a small snack on the table beside the bed and a note with all the info he may need if he wakes up and needs something she falls asleep after she gets comfortable in the futon

later that night hinata got up half asleep to get a drink when she got back she forgetting Naruto was almost naked in her bed she got in a snuggled up to him and went back to sleep

Hinata wakes up to a sudden scream followed by thumping foot steps "huh what's going on" she says wiping sleep from her eyes she looks over to the door and sees her little sister wide eyed then all at once she realized what happened "no it is not what it looks like" hinata said in a panic

Neji runs in byakugan activated "what's wrong Hinata-sama is someth" he stops mid sentence seeing hinata in bed with naruto "no this nothing happened" she yelled "h-he-hes still unconscious" she stutters but Neji was already shaking naruto threatening him trying to get him to wakeup

"NEJI STOP" hinata yells in a serious tone he stops shaking naruto and looks at hinata stunned never hearing her talk to anyone in a tone like that neji lies naruto back down "ok explain" neji said annoyed

"W-well last night I was on my futon and I went to get a glass of water then since I was only half asleep I wen" then she looked at the bed and screamed "neji you opened his wounds"

Neji looks at the bed and there's quite a lot of blood on it "Hanabi go get the healing squad neji bandages and towels" yelled hinata using her healing jutsu

neji and the healing squad got there at the same time as soon as they got in they took hinata to the side and got to work on naruto one of the healer ninjas yell "we need some bandages and something soak up the blood" "here bandages and towels" neji said as he gave them to him

neji hinata and hanabi where waiting in the hall when they heard a sudden yell the medical team runs out one stops tells them to run "there's a demon get out" the three run in and see naruto in his fox cloak "oh hi guys" naruto said casually

"where the hell am I oh all hyugas so I guess I'm at Hinas house" Naruto laughs "naruto that was not a very nice thing to do to the people helping you and you should call her Hinata –san –Chan -sama" said Neji aggravated

"hey this heals me twenty times faster than almost any healing jutsu so as soon as I was coherent I went into it I'm almost fine n" naruto started then was cut short do to coughing up a hand full of blood as he was blacking out again he heard hinata screaming his name

"don't worry Narutos fine just unconscious" Kurama said to hinata "he has a lot of internal and external damage from helping you never mind that he was happy that you were fine you he dreamed about you sleeping in his bed with him last night and he cried tears of happiness" Kurama said with a big smile

Hinata almost glowed red so bright if red were a power source she was a generator not only because it happened but because naruto dreamed about her

"oh a blusher I see this is going to be… oh no wait" Kurama started then the fox cloak disappeared "if I let you have your way all the time people will get ticked at me" naruto said with a big grin but still I little bit of blood in the corner of his mouth

"so were was I hyugas everywhere Hinas house heals me faster and almost fine right I dint say anything else did I and by I , I mean Kurama. I was only up for a few seconds before I took over" naruto says "yeah Mr Fox said a lot of things mostly just small talk" said hinata

"well just ignore everything else he said he just like being mean to me and others" naruto said scowling at his stomach then he realized "I'm almost naked" said naruto "uh um well after the fight your clothes were torn to rags so we just put you to bed with your boxers here I had this brought for you" hinata passed him some clothes that were obviously nejis he puts them on

"Ehhh uhhh thanks Neji" Naruto said looking at the clothes "not a problem with the state your place is in its all I can do" neji sighed "what? What happened to it I know it got a bit bashed around but don't tell me is it completely gone" naruto said with panic in his voice

"yeah it was blown to bits" neji said softly "NO" naruto yelled in a panic he started running towards the door when he opened the front door Hiashi got surprised and accidentally knocked him out with gentle fist "oh no naruto-kun" hinata cried out

"oh sorry don't worry it was a clean hit he should only be out for a hour or so" hiashi said calmly hinata was sitting by narutos side after a few minutes naruto jumped up "what was that for old man" Naruto yells "I need to go find how bad my house is all my precise stuff is there the things my friends gave me the pictures of people important to me there all there and the only picture of my parents is there gahhhhh why am I still arguing" Naruto shouted then started running

when he got to the front gate of the hyuga complex all his friends where there covered in dirt and dust there where three bags full to the brim with pictures and things of his he fell to his knees crying everyone noticing naruto they surrounded him smiling

"guys thank you thank you so much" he smiled while crying thanking them over and over they laughed and helped him up "we are just glad your ok" said Ino "the doctor said you would be out for a month but it took 3 days always amazing on the recovery naruto" said Sakura

Kiba looking at naruto and sniffing "now naruto to the important things why the hell are you dressed like neji" said kiba seriously "well after hinata stripped me my clothes where busted so I had to borrow Nejis" naruto said giving a wink to hinata then she blushed furiously

"NARUTO you idiot" sakura said while hitting him some of his wounds opened bloodying up nejis clothes "sakura that was uncalled for" Shikamaru said harshly naruto got up with fox cloak on "sorry about the clothes neji" naruto says softly "I get why sakura dose it even though narutos way stronger she knows he would never hit his friends" choji scoffs

"I mean it was only a joke maybe he needed some laughter I mean he just lost his house and most his stuff and had heavy damage to most his organs" kiba glared

naruto was searching around his bags "where's gama-chan" naruto said saddened "who" kiba asked "oh its my wallet you know the toad one" naruto groaned "we searched every were and it wasn't any were" said shikamaru "sorry bro" said kiba "damn there goes that plan" naruto moaned

"what plan" everyone asked "my plan to take over the leaf" naruto yelled while posing "just kidding my plan for my 18th birthday party it was gonna be the week after I was gonna get some food and drinks and get every one to come" naruto smiled "weather they wanted to or not" he continued with a mischievous grin

"But now I got no where to hold it and no money for food and drinks" he said sadly "oh well I guess it's gonna be bring your own to wherever available" naruto gives a smile of fake happiness which makes everyone feel quite bad then naruto realized something

he ran over and got the bag with photos in and spread them out looking for one everyone looked and saw realized all the photos where of people important to him they where all his friends when he finally found the one he was looking for

He broke down in tears then they all saw why its was what was left of a picture of a guy with blond spiky hair and a girl with long red hair but it was almost completely destroyed

"Who was that girl in the picture with you naruto" ino asks softly "it's not me it's the forth Hokage" naruto said quietly "and my mother" naruto choked out "my parents" he scrunched up the remainder of the photo and slammed his fist on the ground over and over

"NO this was all I had left why the only reminder all I had left of them" naruto shouted pounding the ground till his fist started bleeding they all stood there looking at naruto

Kiba and Choji go to stop him but shikamaru stops them "he needs to get this out" he says softly naruto passes out due to the loss of blood and emotional trauma

Tsunade who was looking for naruto notices the group and walks over to see ino sakura and hinata healing naruto "what happened" she says in a angry tone shikamaru picks up the broken photo "we got all of the stuff we could find from the rubble of his place when he saw this photo almost destroyed he lost it and slammed his hands against the ground till he passes out" shikamaru said annoyed

"Well I was looking for him so take him somewhere he can rest and tell him when he wakes up" tsunade says seriously every one looked at her scared that it would cause naruto more pain

"don't worry its good news" Tsunade said helped the girls heal naruto then leaving to get back to work "help me get naruto-kun back to my room" hinata says softly they carefully pick naruto up and take him to Hinatas room and lay him down on the bed they all sit around the room not really saying anything

"Cant mope around all day" shikamaru says standing up "we should try and find a new apartment for naruto" he got every one except hinata up and left then she realized the time changed in to her pink pyjamas and went to sleep

Three men silently crept into hinatas room a glint of moonlight shows a headband with the symbol of a musical note one pins her down to her futon checking the man asleep on the bed placing a binding jutsu on him

hinata wakes up her eyes open wide with shock unable to move to frightened to talk she tries as hard as she can to get something out but they put a hand over her mouth she bite it making the man pull it off and cry in pain "naruto help" she yelled in a panic

the man went to hit her but before he could there was a flash of red and his wrist was not only been stoped but totally shattered "you dare try to touch my friend " naruto says his voice full of rage "naruto there's more" hinata yells as she turns around to see the other two men

With there wrists broken kneeling on the ground "now apologize and beg for your life" naruto growled "we are sorry please forgive us and spare us" they say "NOT TO ME TO HER" he growls gripping there wrists tighter they cry out "na-naruto stop it"

By this time neji and hiashi have heard the commotion and had come in seeing naruto they restrained the men hiashi and neji take the men out to the hyuga lockup

naruto fell down to his knees he started crying and held hinata tightly "hinata I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost control of my rage like that but I couldn't stand if you got hurt because your not only important to me you seem to be the only other human Kurama likes"

he holds her tighter and she starts hugging him back and the two clones release naruto just cries on hinatas shoulder for a while "umm naruto I have to tell you Tsunade-Sama has something for you so you should go there" hinata said caringly

"will you come with me please Hina-chan" naruto says shyly causing hinata to blush "oh course naruto-kun" she said with a smile they stay there hugging for a little while longer then they get up naruto dries his eyes and searches the bags of his stuff for clothes unfortunately however no such luck he dose find the healing ointment hinata gave him during the chunin exams he sits there looking at it for a while hinata realizes what it is and blushes "you kept that all this time naruto-kun" hinata said surprised "yes it was given to me by you so it is precise to me uhh lets go see tsunade" naruto said looking away they got up and left for the office of the hokage


End file.
